Code Alagaesia: The Beginnings: Before Alagaesia
by The Lyoko Warrior Of Justice
Summary: The alternate universe story of the lyoko warriors, leading up to Code Alagaesia: the Remake, Not much else to say, will not follow the Code Lyoko story line play by play, but may have similar parts, I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF CODE LYOKO OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, THOSE RIGHTS BELONG SPECIFICALLY TO MOONSCOOP AND CRISTOPHER PAOLINI. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE OC's! Read and review.
1. The Amazing Prolouge

**********I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF CODE LYOKO OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, THOSE RIGHTS BELONG SPECIFICALLY TO MOONSCOOP AND CRISTOPHER PAOLINI**

**********Plot mostly by the LWJ**

**AN**** May I have a drumroll please, ****Buh dum ****Buh dum ****Buh dum ****Buh dum, and with that i now present to you********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********...********... **zzzzzzzzzz... oh, huh, look at that, I have fallen asleep in the middle of presenting my new story to you, with that I now present to you, CODE ALAGAESIA: THE BEGINNINGS: BEFORE ALAGAESIA, enjoy! 

* * *

Prologue

I slowly open my eyes, and look up brown cylinders of the numerous tree trunks, rising so high that I cannot see the tops of them. I look up at the green sky. I realize with a start. "The sky is green," I quietly say, "shouldn't it be blue?"

"Where am I?" I ask. I don't expect an answer. Surprising me again, I receive one.

"You are on Lyoko, well not physically, but your subconscious is, your body is still on earth sleeping," says a girl with pink hair and pink clothes. Her clothes are trimmed with green. "How did I get here?" I ask.

The girl with pink hair says, "I found you reaching out to me, so I pulled you in."

After some thinking she asks, "Who are you?"

I answer, "My name is Jeremy, who are you?"

"There will be time to answer that later, I'm getting out of here, before XANA sends monsters. Are you coming with me?" the girl asks.

"Sure." I say, I really don't want to meet any monsters," Which makes me think of big scary creatures stalking me in the middle of the night. As the girl leads me off through the forest on a floating pathway between the trees, I ask, "Who is XANA?"

As we continue running the girl says, "XANA's story is a very controversial one, but there are a few things that are crystal clear. XANA is a multi-agent computer virus. He was a military experiment; some people say the experiment went badly wrong; other people say the experiment went exactly as it should have. It's a long story, so I'll tell it to you later when we are in a safer location.

I am starting to get tired from running when I see a white towering column which is different from the seemingly endless forest, in diameter, is much bigger than the trees, one it had no bark and two it is completely smooth. I ask, "What is that?"

"That, my friend, is our destination; it is properly called a Tower. We need to get inside then we will be safe. Once we are inside I will tell you the story of XANA," says the girl.

As we approach the Tower I see through three translucent walls, one red, one yellow, one blue, each wall reaches from the ground and ends in a dome above the top of the Tower.

"We are about to pass through the protective shields," the girl says.

As we approach the first shield the girl says, "This first shield is relatively low power, it will hold against most of XANA's monsters. The second shield the yellow one, will hold out against all monsters except the strongest one, the Scyphozoa which XANA only uses for data transfer or very special missions. It definitely won't hold up against XANA himself. This last shield, the blue one, should hold out even XANA, but he has never tried attacking the blue shield, even though she has gotten past the yellow one."

As we finally reach the Tower we pass through its walls and are pulled inside. Inside the beacon, there aren't many furnishings or decorations; the only things inside include a dining table, chairs, and a computer desk with a Holographic screen hovering over the desk. We walk over to the dining table, sit down and the girl says, "My name is Aelita, but let me go back to the beginning of XANA's story."

"XANA began on earth, I'm not quite sure when XANA began, but once he had been created, there was no going back, after XANA's creation he was powerless, feeble, and yet his power was growing quickly, he was constantly exploring, as he grew, he sought greater knowledge, and he achieved it, but what he achieved was not what he expected. XANA is like us human beings, but yet he is not, you see, XANA was designed to be a weapon, not just a weapon but the best weapon ever created, XANA's programing enabled him to take control of any machine or electronic object.

Yet he did not know this, when he found out it broke him, his self-control shattered and he took out him anger on the people around him, but much earlier XANA's original programming was created in a supercomputer. The program that XANA spawned from was a program to improve the reliability of the Global Positioning System; the program was designed to check itself for bugs and fix the bugs by itself. Soon after the program was finished and "perfected" it was uploaded to every working satellite in an orbit around earth. A few years after the program was installed, the satellites started forming patterns in their orbits and a year after that it formed a face. The military thought XANA was a perfect weapon, nothing more, but what they got, was a child."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it took me a long time to write this. Next time on Code Alagaesia: the Beginnings: Before Alagaesia, we get a glimpse into XANAs's past and origins, cya next time!**

**"Jeremy, Virtualize me!" says The LWJ.**


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I accidentally typed Luma instead of Lyoko bear with me while I get this fixed once again I'm sorry for the mistake I will have it fixed as soon as possible, probably after 5/22/14. Once again sorry!

Chapter 1

XANA was as imperfect of a child as they come, but what child that ever lived, was perfect, not just perfect when watched, but acted perfectly, even when no one was looking, what child never did anything wrong, never did anything unexpected, because that is what the military expected of XANA as soon as he was born. XANA was never close to a perfect child. He was always behaving as badly as he could, not having a physical form. He never actually did something he wasn't supposed to do. The only ways he could behave badly was by taking her time reporting to his superior officers, or playing mind games by giving roundabout answers or answering in riddles to the officers he was supposed to report to.

Soon after XANA was born he was told to spy on other countries and he wasn't told why he had to do it. My father, Franz Hopper, who is also the scientist that worked with XANA the most, thought of him almost as a son. While the scientist was reading Civil Disobedience by Thoreau to XANA, he was suddenly thrown into conflict between the instructions he received from the military and what he was learning from the lessons with Franz. He realized that spying on civilians for the gain of the military was wrong. He decided that he wouldn't be used as a tool ever again, so he decided to use his control over machines to stop the evil he was surrounded by. He realized that the only way to destroy the people abusing his abilities, he needed a permanent body in the real world; he wanted to be more human. So he started to use machines against the scientists and military officers. XANA spared the scientist Franz Hopper because he couldn't bear to harm someone who had done so much for him. But Franz couldn't bear to have XANA killing the people who he was working with and was friends with.

For that reason he used the computer that XANA was created in to create a second intelligence, one that was much more advanced, more adult-like. Also he used the computer a third time to make a third program but it was incomplete. Franz decided his daughter was in danger from XANA and took steps to protect her from XANA as he was worried that XANA would be angry at him once he had locked him away in the computer where he was born. XANA's birthplace would be his prison. To prevent XANA from escaping he used himself and his daughter as locks to the prison that was the computer. To do this Franz built giant, cylindrical, scanners. Instead of scanning paper to a computer they were designed to scan people into the Super-computer and preserve a person's mind and soul in a Virtual body that partially resembled the scanned person.

Franz used these scanners to go into the supercomputer. But before he scanned and Virtualized himself he added the incomplete program to his daughter, Aelita. He attached the program to her Virtual Code. As Franz was transferring Aelita's molecular structure to a Virtual one XANA started to take notice of the electronic activity. XANA learned that Franz was trying to virtualized him and his daughter. Not wanting to harm a little girl XANA allowed Franz to digitalize his daughter, but when he went to virtualized himself, XANA interfered, in an act of self-preservation, XANA stopped the computer from completely digitalizing Isaac he stopped the transfer before his body was digitalized and he was left with an energy form inside the computer. The computer, code-name Lyoko, was originally used for doing heavy-duty animations so it held a realistic three-dimensional environment similar physics to on earth but a vastly different landscape. At certain places in that environment he created safe places that he called data lighthouses.

Isaac hid his daughter in one of the lighthouses on one of the sections of the 3D envirnment that resembled multiple mesas' some of which float and some of which are attached to the ground. He called this part of Luma the floating mesas. Now he created a total of 6 land groups in Luma, one was the Floating mesas the second is a desert. The third part of Luma is arctic tundra. A fourth part of Luma is composed of islands in the sky. These islands hover about a thousand feet over a forest. The final part of Luma is hidden. It is completely inaccessible through the other sectors and for it contains the heart of Luma. The sky is a different color in each sector which is why the sky is green in the forest sector. The heart of Luma is tied to Mr. Drake's life Force. So if the heart of Luma is destroyed so is Isaac.


End file.
